A vehicle may be equipped with a long range distance measurement sensor, such as a long-range radar or an intermediate range distance measurement sensor, such that information measured by the distance measurement sensor is used for various systems.
As an example, the information measured by the long range distance measurement sensor is used for an adaptive cruise control (ACC) and a forward collision warning system (FCW), and the information measured by the intermediate range distance measurement sensor is used for blind spot detection (BSD).
However, the information measured by the distance measurement sensor equipped in the vehicle is used for only the corresponding vehicle, and is not utilized for other vehicles.
Meanwhile, vehicle to vehicle (V2V) communication transmits and receives data through a global positioning system (GPS), a controller area network (CAN) message, and the like between vehicles on which a vehicle communication terminal is mounted. The V2V communication is often used for a collision preventing system, which also refers to transmitting and receiving the data based on positional information of a corresponding vehicle sensed by each vehicle but is not used for sharing information of other obstacles sensed by the corresponding vehicle.
The V2V communication transmits and receives the data through the GPS, the CAN message, and the like between the vehicles, and the message includes path history (PH) data indicating a path history of the vehicle.
However, when a target is classified using the path history data in order to provide safety or a convenience service to the respective vehicles at the time of performing the V2V communication, a case in which the vehicles misrecognize the path history data may continuously occur.